1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module having an optical system including four lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera module provided in a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. As an example, the lens module includes four lenses as a high-resolution optical system.
However, when the high-resolution optical system is configured using the plurality of lenses as described above, a length of the optical system, which is the distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane, increases. In this case, mounting of the lens module in a thinned mobile communications terminal may be somewhat difficult. Therefore, the development of a lens module in which the length of the optical system is decreased has been demanded.